Dark Ace
The Dark Ace is a veteran pilot in the service of the Cyclonian Empire. He is currently allied to the Cyclonians, although he was formerly allied to the original Storm Hawks before he betrayed them. He is a feared pilot in Atmos and is said to be undefeated. However, after the first fight between himself and Aerrow, the Dark Ace is continually 'defeated' by the Storm Hawks, although the fights are often interrupted or the circumstances change in the favor of the younger pilots. But he is still a force to be reckoned with in the battle for control of Atmos. Biograhy The Dark Ace was formerly a member of the original Storm Hawks team -- serving as a co-pilot for the squadron's original leader (Lightning Strike, as Radarr serves as co-pilot for Aerrow) -- until he betrayed them in favor of the Cyclonians. He is an infamous and feared pilot in Atmos, said to be undefeated and self-described as having defeated more Sky Knights than anyone. Such boasting is not without its merits: he has taken down the entire Storm Hawks squadron (even Aerrow in their first battle) and defeated the five-man Rex Guardians in less than a minute. He formed a rivalry with Aerrow after the pilot episode, and the two are typically evenly matched, but there's often something that interferes with their fights before they finish (in one battle Dark Ace actually managed to disarm Aerrow, but a sudden shift on the airship they were on allowed Aerrow to get his weapons back to beat the Dark Ace). The Dark Ace serves as the commander of the Cyclonian Talons. A ruthless warrior, the Dark Ace doesn't settle for simply defeating his opponents, at least not when he has the opportunity to do more. In his first battle with Aerrow, he states that the winner of a battle is the one to come out alive, though he lets Aerrow live simply to further damage his pride and to make a point to the spectators After the final battle at Terra Cyclonia, Cyclonis overused her binding powers and transferred too much of the Crystal, which she obtained from the 'Far Side of Atmos', into the Dark Ace, causing him to vanish. Although he is presumed dead, this is highly unlikely due to the show's past of any characters dying. Personality Unlike Master Cyclonis' other minions, the Dark Ace displays loyalty beyond that of the others. While Ravess and Snipe are loyal to her at least partially out of fear, the Dark Ace shows a willingness to protect Master Cyclonis even at his own expense, diving between her and a falling support beam in the pilot episode. Master Cyclonis herself jokingly dismisses his failure to defeat Aerrow in the same episode, and his position suggests she holds more faith in him than she does anyone else. However the Dark Ace's good mannerisms end with Master Cyclonis, as he frequently borderlines on insulting when he addresses the other high-ranking leaders within the Cyclonian forces, particularly when it comes to the less intelligent Snipe. In one episode where Snipe is constructing a deadly battleship, the Dark Ace pays a visit and seems distinctly unimpressed with the entire ensemble. The way he treats the Talons under his control is even worse, in at least one episode he is rescued from falling into the Wastelands by a Talon who catches him after his Switchblade Elite crashes. The Dark Ace then proceeds to force the Talon off the ride and resumes his pursuit of Aerrow. It also seems that the Dark Ace is unable to even settle for a simple defeat of his enemy, as he opts to kill wherever possible; in his battle with Harrier, he makes it a point to sever the Sky Knight's parachute after destroying his vehicle so that he'll fall to his death. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization